fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazue Amai
Kazue Amai is an Independent Mage, as well as a user of Ethernano-Make Magic. Kazue is also a former mage of the Demon Spade guild, but left due to a mission she didn't wish to complete. She is currently being hunted down by some of it's members. Appearance Kazue has dark red eyes, as well as long, blue hair that reaches her waist. During X784, her hair was elbow-length, and she would tie it up with ribbons and beads with a great variety of colors. Up until Kazue joined Demon Spade in X784, her eyes were brown, and when she began developing her Ethernano Magic, her eyes turned a dark red, symbolizing the effects this magic has on it's user. Kazue's body is very curvaceous, and has been complimented several times on it, but chooses to disregard her appearance. Her Demon Spade stamp was formerly on her left thigh, red in color, but upon leaving the guild, she got it removed at a magic shop. Kazue most commonly wears armor a slightly darker blue than her hair, as well as a black skirt, and knee-high dark blue boots, the same shade as her armor. On her belt, she keeps her dagger on her left side, in a black sheath decorated with golden markings. History Kazue grew up with two parents, Mr. & Mrs. Amai. When she was 4, They had another child, a boy, which Kazue loved dearly. They lived a happy life, until X784, when a Legal Guild was battling a giant monster that one of the town's citizens created, and the town was destroyed, acting as collateral damage. Kazue was devastated, because during the battle, her house was crushed, and, in a state of fear and panic, Kazue unlocked the first spell of her magic- "Ethernano Shield". She didn't have a very high level of Magic Power back then, so the shield didn't hold up for long, but only long enough for the house to finish crumbling. Kazue got angry, and in the next few hours, the monster was defeated, and the guild members walked off without a care of what they did. This is when Kazue developed a hatred for Legal Guilds, and decided to join a Dark Guild she knew of-- Demon Spade. She loved being a Dark Mage, and learning more of her magic. Early on after joining Demon Spade, Kazue discovered that her mother and father turned their backs on the family fortune, as well as a large mansion where Mrs. Amai grew up, and since it wasn't very far from Demon Spade, Kazue decided to take it for herself. It was abandoned, so she used her saved money to fix it up. Kazue noticed her eyes progressively growing more and more red, and she went to research what was happening to her. She learned that possessing Ethernano-Magic had it's drawbacks. She learned that if Magic ceased to exist on Earthland, there was a large possibility that she'd die. She also learned that, since living organisms cannot live in areas where highly concentrated Ethernano, that it would very slowly deform her body, hence her eyes turning red. One day, when the Demon Spade guild got a new request, Kazue learned that it was to bring back a dormant, mechanical monster that would be used to destroy cities and towns. Looking back on what happened when a monster attacked her town, Kazue refused to do it, and when the other members engaged in battle with her because she wouldn't complete the mission, She left the guild, and has been independant for two years. Personality Kazue has a personality somewhat similar to Zeref. After learning what the Ethernano Magic would do to her body, and what would happen if Magic ceased to exist from Earthland, she'd very possibly die. She is very serene and calm most times, but in times of trouble, gets very emotional and will do anything to protect her loved ones. Despite being very serene and calm, she has been shown to show friendliness towards all those she considers comrades. She can also get quite angry and make rash decisions, and has been shown to hold grudges for a very long time, as shown when she joined Demon Spade after her town was attacked by a Legal Guild. Magic & Abilities * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: When Kazue learned that Ethernano-Make Magic had a very negative effect on her body, Kazue decided that she should learn some Hand-to-Hand combat, so she didn't have to completely rely on her magic. * Enhanced Durability: Despite her small frame, Kazue has been proven to be quite durable, withstanding some very powerful magical and physical blows. * Master Acrobatic Skill: Being very agile, Kazue has been shown to perform great feats of Acrobatic skill. * Enhanced Agility: Kazue had learned to become very agile while learning hand to hand combat, and has been shown to be the most agile person in her guild. * Master Sensor: Possessing magic related to Ethernano, Kazue has been shown to possess great skill in sensing and discerning Magical Power. * Enhanced Reflexes: Being so agile, Kazue possesses very fast reflexes, and has been shown to dodge very fast attacks. * Enhanced Speed: Kazue, being so small, has been shown to cover great distances in small amounts of time, and dodging fast attacks. * Keen Intellect: Kazue is very clever and smart, and has been shown on several occasions to have a very extensive knowledge on magic, Ethernano, and many other things. Despite not being good with mechanics and machinery at first, after a few moments, Kazue has gotten the hang of heavy machinery. * Immense Magic Power: '''The root of Kazue's magic lies in being able to use her Magic Power and molding it, which is why Kazue possesses such a high amount of magical power. '''Ethernano-Make Magic: '''A type of Molding Magic that allows the user to create and bend Ethernano at their will, and shape it into objects. Kazue shows great mastery in both Static and Dynamis Maker Magic, being able to mold Ethernano into both inanimate and animate objects. This magic, despite very powerful, has it's drawbacks, such as having a very high chance of death if Face was ever activated, nullifying magic across the continent, and if the user was ever in Edolas, they'd be very weak and vulnerable, since Magic cannot be possessed by the people there. This also does damage to the user's body, since living organisms cannot live in areas where highly concentrated Ethernano is. * '''Ethernano-Make: Shield: '''Kazue creates a shield/dome of Ethernano around her and anyone she'd like to protect. The shield is flat, not reminiscent of a flower, like Gray Fullbuster's. As opposed to other shields in similar magics, when hit with magical attacks, the shield absorbs the Ethernano, causing the shield to grow. * '''Ethernano-Make: Birds: Kazue creates various birds made of Ethernano, and sends them flying at the target. Upon hitting the target, it bites away at their Ethernano. * Ethernano-Make: Slicer Blades: Kazue creates two scythe-like blades made of Ethernano, and upon hitting the target, cuts them. * Ethernano-Make: Beam: Kazue holds out both hands, and sends out a very destructive beam of Ethernano at the target, which leaves a long crater in it's wake. * Ethernano-Make: Staircase: Kazue holds her arms out in a wide stance, and then spins clockwise, creating plates of Ethernano that form a spiral staircase, which Kazue and others can use to climb up to high places. * Ethernano-Make: Giantess Ram: Kazue uses up all of her magical power in this attack. She is covered in an aura of her Ethernano, which is almost ten times the size of her body, and she uses that aura to ram her target, causing serious damage to them. * Ethernano-Make: Veins: Kazue creates thin veins from her arm to the arm of her opponent, and drains their magic energy until she's completely filled up. This may or may not completely drain the opponent of magic power, depending on how much they have. * Ethernano-Make: Powered Fist: Kazue envelops her fist in Ethernano, and then charges at her opponent, punching them. Her punches alone are not that strong, but with the Ethernano backing it up, the punch is drastically increased, rivaling a punch of someone with Immense Strength. * Ethernano-Make: Torrent: Kazue holds her arms out in a wide stance, and sweeps her arms in a circular fashion, sending a torrent of Ethernano at her opponent. * Ethernano-Make: Mirror: Kazue is creates a light blue plate, which somewhat looks like a mirror, and lets magical attacks strike it, and then the plate absorbs the Ethernano, reflecting the attack back at the target with twice as much force. * Ethernano-Make: Trojan Horse: Kazue creates a very large horse with very ornate markings and armor on it, and then lets it charge at the opponent, causing massive damage. * Ethernano-Make: Cheetah: Kazue creates a cheetah out of Ethernano with razor-sharp claws, and, using it's speed, attacks the target and claws at it. Equipment Kazue's basic equipment is her dagger. * Kazue's Dagger: Kazue's dagger is a simple dagger made up entirely out of bronze, and it is razor-sharp. She can reinforce it with Ethernano, which causes it to pulse with magic energy. Kazue isn't very strong, but with the reinforced dagger, the dagger alone possesses enough strength and force to cut things apart only by swinging it. Trivia * Kazue's eyes were originally brown. * Kazue was a mage of Demon Spade from when she was ten up until she was 16. * Kazue was born on April 5th, X776. * Kazue uses Ethernano-Make Magic. * Kazue is very skilled in acrobatics. * Kazue has a very keen intellect. Category:Female Category:Independent Mage Category:Mage Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Caster-Mage